


Surprises

by ChildishFluff



Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Pacifiers, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Sam, CGLRE, Little!Tommy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam Nook - Freeform, Stim Toys, Tommy is only little for a bit at the end, awesamdad, but yknow, theres still an adorable father/son dynamic when he's big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Sam picks up on some of Tommy's anxious and little habits, and decides to get him some things to help.Tommy is confused by some of the surprises, but that doesn't mean he didn't like them.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: The Many Adventures of Mister Nook and Toddler Tommy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153259
Comments: 33
Kudos: 593





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested that Sam gives Tommy a pacifier and I decided to build on that idea quite a bit. I described in the first part of this story (My other oneshot called 'Mr Nook') that Tommy fidgets with his hands both when he's anxious and when he gets really happy/excited. In this story, he receives two stimming toys (an infinity cube, and a chew necklace) often used by the nuerodiverse community, because Sam realizes that these things might help him.
> 
> I am personally neurotypical, I think I might have a form of anxiety but I've never been diagnosed. If I do or write something offensive in this story, please educate me in the comments and I'll modify the story appropriately/take it down! I just thought this was a cute concept that was fitting for how I wrote Tommy in this universe and I do not intend to misportray or upset anyone.
> 
> The use of an adult pacifier is also included! And, throughout most of this, Tommy isn't little, but you still get that fluffy father/son dynamic, just with big/teenage!tommy. You see a bit of little!tommy at the end!

Sam had only been Tommy's caregiver for just a few weeks, but he had already managed to pick up on a lot of Little Tommy's habits, and things that helped him. What made him anxious, how to aid him in grounding himself when he got panicky or emotional. Humming Able Sisters and just reassuring him usually did wonders for the boy, big or little. 

Creeper holes reminded him of TNT, and could make him slip in seconds. People talking about Dream to much, or him talking about things Dream to him usually ended with a little who needed a distraction. Mentioning Wilbur after he went crazy or taking him to close to Pogtopia, or the ruins of L'manburg would make him emotional. Sam recognized his triggers, and work hard to avoid them in order to keep the boy happy. 

Sam also picked up on things he liked, things that made the little happy, even if Tommy didn't _admit_ to enjoying all of these things. First off, he adored being carried, or riding on Sam's back. He loved affection a lot more then he let on, too. Once Tommy got comfortable hugging and cuddling Sam, he constantly wanted to be doing just that. He also liked being babied, even if he pretended it annoyed him. He liked being held close and being called a bunch of cutesy names, and being complimented. It was sweet, really.

Besides all that, Sam noticed two of his main anxious habits. Things he did, big or little, that he tried to hide. 

He'd chew on things, a lot, and even get caught with his thumb in his mouth sometimes while small. And every time Sam pointed it out, or tried bringing up the idea of a pacifier, it was brushed off by an embarrassed regressor who'd immediately create a distraction. When he was big, it was different, he'd just bite on his lip or chew on the end of a pen, but it was still there. 

Tommy also fidgeted a lot, with any object he would find. Both of these habits were heightened if he was anxious about something, but they could also just happen. When he was bored, when he was excited. It just depended on the circumstance. Sam noticed that these things were a way for Tommy to express how he was feeling without actually having to say 'hey, i'm feeling anxious.'

So, of course, Sam did what he can to let him continue to do these things in a healthy way. It helped Tommy, even if it was 'different'. He went around the SMP, retrieving a small box of items, which he planned to give Tommy as a surprise whenever he got the chance. 

"Hey, Toms?" Sam called out, grabbing the teenager's attention. Tommy took another bite of his food, looking in his caregiver's direction. Tommy sat on the edge of the prime path under the construction site sign, his feet dangling down under him. He wore his hard hat over his fluffy blonde hair, his eyes bright, his red and white shirt a little stained from when he fell while playing tag earlier. 

Though, Tommy had been big, so he'd claim that it wasn't 'playing', but rather 'chasing Tubbo around the SMP because he needed exercise'. And Sam would remind him that it's okay for teenagers to play too, especially ones who didn't get to when they were kids. And this would cause Tommy to swear up and down that he's a 'big man' who doesn't need to play children's games.

And he'd also tell you that he _didn't_ pout when he scraped his knee, and that he _definitely didn't_ have Sam put a colorful band-aid on it. Because he had been one hundred percent big when that happened, and teenagers didn't do that stuff. 

"Hmm?" Tommy hummed, wiping at his mouth as he chewed his food. Sam came closer to him, walking over from where he was working on a wall of the hotel, stopping to grab something from a chest on his way over. 

The hybrid sat next to Tommy, setting the off-white box in his lap. Tommy looked down at the box, and then up to Sam, as if to silently question 'is that for me'? Tommy had been in a good mood today, no panic attacks or flashbacks or anger fits, he was just _happy_. Sam giving him a cool gift would only make his day better. 

They had spent the day as they had been for the past few weeks, the two of them falling into a simple and enjoyable routine. Sam would give Tommy tasks to do as he built, and if Tommy got distracted doing something harmless, he'd be left alone to have his fun for a while before Sam told him to get back to work. Tommy was also really enjoying the work Sam made him do. 

He never gave him to much to do, making sure to not overwhelm him, giving him each task one at a time, and stopping to help him if Tommy had trouble. He never got upset with him if he didn't understand his job, or if he got distracted, he just softly explained to him what he should be doing, or gently reminded him what he was supposed to be doing. Tommy had started to feel really proud of himself whenever he was able to do something Sam asked of him, presenting his work to his caregiver with enthusiasm and pride, thankfully being met with the same energy. 

And of course, he played his 'Sam Nook' character throughout the whole process, making it lots more fun for him. Tommy saw both Sam and Sam Nook as his caregivers, but he still kind of saw them as different people, even if somewhere in the back his logical mind, he knew they were the same person. It was fun to pretend, nonetheless. 

"I bought you some things, and I want you to be open minded when I give them to you, yeah?" Sam spoke up, responding to Tommy's silent question and curiosity. The boy seemed skeptical, but he nodded, swallowing his food before setting the paper plate next to him, deciding that he could finish eating later.

"Is it stuff for little me, or..." he trailed off, swinging his feet under him. It was getting to be a little late, the sun setting as Tommy ate his dinner and Sam finished up the work, insisting that Tommy took a break to watch the sunset. The sky was currently a mix of pinks and purples, the sky still visible above the horizon. It was pretty, and Tommy was content sitting there. 

"Kinda. You can use them when you're big, too. Only one of these is little-specific," Sam explained, lifting the lid off the box slowly, Tommy watching him with curious eyes. He was now curious and impatient, he wanted to see what was in there. 

Sam's surprises were always super cool, whether it'd be a gadget for Tommy to screw around with, or a toy for Toddler Tommy to play with, he was sure to have fun with whatever gifts his caregiver got for him. 

Sam quickly pulled one item from a collection of things Tommy couldn't quite make out in such a short amount of time, before placing the lid back onto the box. Tommy decided to focus on whatever he pulled out, figuring that he'd find out the rest in a bit. He looked at the colorful item, beads on a black strand.

"You got me jewelry?" Tommy sounded confused, but not unappreciative. He picked it up from Sam's held-out hand, holding it by the necklace bit and looking at the charms. A red star in the middle, with a few black and white smaller ball-shaped beads on either side. It was cute, sure, but he had never been the one for jewelry, especially not necklaces. 

"Feel the charms," Sam told him. Tommy did so, using his free hand to touch jewelry. Immediately, he discovered that they were soft, squishing them between his fingers. He gasped, 

"That's cool," he smiled wide, "Why do I need a squishy necklace, though?" he questioned.

"It's safe to chew on, so you don't bust your lip or make your nails bleed when you get anxious," Sam joked, causing the boy to be embarrassed, going a bit red in the face. 

"Oh," he seemed to process this, "O-okay." He replied simply, leaving it at that as he pulled the necklace on. Really, he shouldn't of been shocked that the caregiver had noticed his habit, but he was still a bit embarrassed. He was a teenager, he shouldn't need a teether. But he wasn't going to reject the gift, he wanted to try it first. Maybe he'd like it. 

"I-i'm sorry, did I cross a boundary-" Sam panicked, thinking that he somehow upset the boy, due to his lack of an excited response. 

"No, you're fine!" Tommy jumped to reply, "The necklace is cool, really! I just didn't expect that. Usually, adults get upset with me when I chew on things and just tell me to stop..." he explained, "It just caught me off guard, that's all." 

"They got upset with you for an _anxious habit_?" Sam was repeatedly shocked by how Tommy's past caregivers, and adults in general, treated him. 

"Yeah?" Tommy sounded hesitant to reply, remembering how informing Sam of things adults have done to hurt him ended last time. Philza and Technoblade had a very not-happy Sam Nook at their door at 7 am last Wednesday, thanks to Tommy's confessions. It was funny as hell, though, so Tommy would gladly be witness to angry Sam again, as long as Sam wasn't angry with him.

Sam sighed, deciding to move on for the time being, "We'll deal with that later. More gifts?" 

Tommy nodded excitedly, watching as the creeper man pulled the same 'quickly grab something and close the box' move again. He held out his hand again, offering the item to Tommy, who immediately grabbed it and started messing with it. It was a white cube with red connectors between the chunks that built it, making it so that you can unfold and refold the squares in on itself. 

"Does it just...keep going?" he asked, looking up at Sam with wide eyes when he found that the toy didn't snap or break or restrict when he continued to fold it, interested in the new object. 

"Mhm, it's an infinity cube. It's something you can fidget with when you get nervous, or whatever, I noticed that you mess with your hands a lot depending on how you feel, I thought this might help." 

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool," Tommy replied, looking up at Sam as he folded the toy one more time, dropping in into his lap. "Thanks, you're really pog for this." 

"I'm so honored," Sam replied dramatically, as if being called 'pog' by TommyInnit was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. 

"I mean it! This is really cool!" Tommy whined, "I mean it, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Tommy," Sam was touched by how genuine his voice sounded, how happy such a simple gesture made him. He had noticed these 'weird' things he did, and instead of trying to get him to be normal, he compromised and helped him find a way to continue those things safely. 

The fact that Sam was so kind to him, even when it came to the things he was judged for my other people, or the things he judged himself for, made Tommy feel like he really cared. And, if Sam could accept his differences, then Tommy felt better about accepting them himself. 

"I have one more thing, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?" 

Tommy became a bit skeptical again, but he watched Sam expectedly, watching as he lifted the lid off of the box and allowed the regressor to see the item inside. At first, Tommy only stared at it, not knowing how to react. 

Inside the box sat an adult sized, dark green pacifier. It had a little plastic creeper head for the button, and it had gems in multiple shades of green and silver to bedazzle it, the handle reading 'Kiddo' across it in black and white letter beads. After a moment, he reached out, taking the item in his hand. 

Sam watched him closely, hoping he hadn't gone to far. "I-um....I know you didn't ask for one or anything, I just thought you might like it, for when you're feeling smaller and stuff." 

"Yeah," Tommy mumbled, quietly and meekly. He had wanted a pacifier for the longest time, but he always told himself that it was weird. He was much to embarrassed to ask for one, or get one for himself. But somehow, Sam knew, and got him exactly what he wanted without him having to say a word. 

And he wasn't judging him for wanting such a babyish thing, either. Instead, he was being supportive, giving him the option of using this, without forcing him into it or making him uncomfortable. Sam was a really good caregiver for Tommy, in that sense. 

"Tommy? Are you upset?" Sam's questioning voice spoke up. He was responded to with the shake of Tommy's head, and soft eyes looking up to meet with his. He was suddenly attacked with a side hug, Tommy wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "Oh," Sam smiled, laughing a bit as he shifted to make Tommy more comfortable, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it." 

Sam used his free hand to pull Tommy's hat off his head, ruffling his hair a bit. Tommy leaned into the touch, simply staring up at the hybrid with childlike, loving eyes. Tommy didn't say anything verbally, he didn't have to, but Sam knew he had managed to make Tommy slip. 

"Hey, kiddo," he said, waiting for Tommy's response to confirm it. 

"He-llo, Mr. Nook," Tommy giggled, snuggling into his side. "I-is- um, m' small, is that okay?" he asked nervously, just to make sure. 

"I know, and of course it is. I don't know how much I have to tell you that you're okay to be little, whenever you want." Sam reminded, "Are you little enough to try your new pacifier, or do you wanna do that another day?" 

"Too big," Tommy shook his head, using one of his hands to drop the pacifier back into the box. "But I really like it!" he added, quickly. He paused, looking at it and rethinking his choice, staring at the pacifier once again.

"Are you changing your mind, buddy?" Sam seemed amused with his indecisiveness, chuckling just a bit when the little nodded shyly. "Here you go, Toms," Sam picked the pacifier up, adjusting it in his hand before holding the nipple up to Tommy's lips. Tommy looked nervous, as if he expected the pacifier to have poison on it, but he took it into his mouth anyways, immediately burying his face in Sam's side. 

"Oh, come on, baby," Sam said, "No need to be shy. Plus, you're gonna need to take that out to finish eating." 

"Not hungry anymore," Tommy's muffled and slurred baby voice spoke up, melting the caregivers heart in just a few words. Sam looked over Tommy's head to the plate on the other side of him, there was a fair amount of food left. 

"I think you should eat some more, little one." Sam said. Tommy whined, but he lifted his head up, so Sam could see him with the pacifier in his mouth. He looked undeniably adorable, and especially childlike. There he sat, with wide, blue eyes full of childlike wonder, fluffy hair that fell over his eyes, and a cute little pacifier in his mouth that just made him look so cute. 

"Awww, kiddoooo," Sam held out his words in a teasing manner, making the boy's face go red above the pacifier, "You're such a pretty boy, I love you!" he said, not oblivious to the fact that Tommy was definitely pouting behind the pacifier.

"Love yous too, Mr. Nook." he said, pulling away from Sam's affection and pulling his plate of food into his lap. Immediately, Sam took it, placing the box on his other side and the food in his lap. Tommy tilted his head, confused. 

"You're much to clumsy when you're small, let me feed you," Sam said, reaching forward to pull the pacifier from his mouth. When he did, Tommy pouted a bit, but didn't protest. "If you finish all of this, I'll give you a cookie." Sam decided. 

Tommy had problems finishing his meals sometimes, so Sam often set rewards for eating all of his food. It was another thing that was different about Tommy that he learned to accommodate for. Plus, Tommy got really happy when he got any sort of reward, sweets especially. 

It made him really happy, because his past caregivers had been really strict about sweets, while it was something Sam was pretty lenient about as long as he didn't have to much. Sam also just liked how excited Tommy would get in response to being handed a cookie. 

A warm chocolate chip cookie was probably the quickest way to Tommy's heart. 

The rest of that night was the perfect way to wrap up such an amazing day. Sam fed Tommy, letting the little ramble on about how pretty the sky was, and how he couldn't wait to see Henry (his stuffed cow) when he got home. Tommy messed around with his infinity cube, letting his pacifier sit in his mouth as he played, until Sam eventually tucked him into bed. And just as Tommy preferred, Sam stayed with him, cuddling him close and letting him fall asleep in his arms. 

That day was already a good one, 

_but Mr. Nook's surprises made it even better._

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys want me to keep writing in this universe? if so, I'll make it it's own little side series, just snippets of dad!sam being a parent to big/teenager!tommy and also being a caregiver for little!tommy? I personally like both dynamics, which is why this one primarily focused on the first one.  
> Anyways, please comment feedback! You can criticize, scream about your favorite bit, request something within this universe/any one of my other ones/a completely new one (I have a bunch trust me), or even just leave a strand of heart emojis and smiley faces if you're to awkward to actually say anything. I can't guarantee that I'll write every request, but please still leave them, the worst that can happen is that I say no/take a while to get to it.


End file.
